Recently, with the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a wearable device, an Internet of Things (IoT) device, an audible device, etc., have been widely used.
In recent years, with the rapid spread of electronic devices, existing voice communication services focused on simple voice calls have been converted into data communication services focused on data communication, and various types of services have been proposed. For example, in an electronic device, a web page can be browsed or an application can be installed using the Internet so that a user can receive a desired service (e.g., a video service {e.g., video sharing, video call service, or the like}) via the electronic device anywhere.
Conventionally, a video service such as a video sharing service or a video call service is mainly performed through a mobile communication network. In most cases, a video call is performed by pressing a separate video call button. However, the conventional video service has a limitation that it must go through a mobile communication network providing a video call service. Accordingly, for example, it is impossible to simultaneously provide a video service such as video call or video sharing while performing a voice call through a mobile communication network.
Conventionally, the video service and the voice call service must be separately provided, so that the video service cannot be provided simultaneously while the voice call is performed. For example, in an electronic device with a built-in camera, a voice call and a video capturing and transmitting function are separated. Therefore, in order for a user to capture and transmit a video to the other party, there is an inconvenience that a caller himself or herself has to perform various processes for capturing, storing, and transmitting the video after activating a camera, when the user is not in a voice call. In addition, the conventional video service may be provided using a stable data network such as Wi-Fi or a network of the same company when video data and audio data are exchanged in a mobile environment, and thus, since the conventional video service is mainly aimed at simple video and audio data exchange, it cannot support various interactions among users.